Snapshots
by Star Madison
Summary: A series of snapshots in the daily life of Naruto and his family.
1. Chapter 1

Back again to the World of Fanfiction and Imagination. checks pockets Nope, still don't own.

This is purely a project of my overactive imagination and restlessness. I refuse to accept the blame for my muses handcuffing me to my laptop.

Falls under A New Beginning's universe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of an opening door catches Haya's attention as she slices up vegetables for dinner, pausing in mid-motion and looks over her shoulder as she shifts her body slightly, out of unconscious habit. "Iruka? Naruto?" Knowing it is too early for Kakashi to be back.

"It's me."

Iruka appears through the doorway dividing the kitchen and places both the grocery bag and the stack of papers down on the tabletop before leaning down to scoop up a very insistant toddler. "How's my girls today?" He presses a kiss to the little girl's chubby cheek, causing her to squeal happily, cooing right back at Aiko.

"We're fine." Her expression softens as she watches him then places the knife down, turning and leaning on the counter, a slow grin spreading across her face. "Oh I see how it is. You ignore the mother of your child in favor of that one."

He looks at her over the top of their daughter's head and lets out a laugh, placing the toddler on the floor again before crossing the room to where she is standing. Lightly pinning her to the counter and leans down to kiss her on the mouth. "Never."

A shriek causes both to look down at the baby glaring up at them, her tiny fists bunched in Iruka's pants leg and she tugs hard. "My daddy! Daddddddddy!"

"She's been like that all day. I had to finally put a containment jutsu up just to keep her in the same room as me." She answers the question he shoots her and shrugs one shoulder. "If you want to help me, keep Aiko busy while I finish dinner. When Naruto gets home, have him watch her."

"Where is Naruto? I would have thought he would be home by now."

"He and Kakashi went to do some training this morning and they came back for lunch before going in different directions. Naruto had mumbled something but I didn't catch what and Kakashi was summoned to Hokage-sama's office. Haven't heard from him since. He might not be home for dinner tonight."

Nodding, Iruka picks up the scowling child and kisses Haya on the cheek again. "If you want, I can take her with me to work tomorrow. My students love her and would like to see her again."

"You might have to anyways. I'm going to be on a mission."

Worry and a good dose of fear quickly spreads across his face and he opens his mouth to ask when she places her hand over his mouth and gives him a small smile. "Shh. It's a short mission. Two, maybe three days. It's a B class mission but barely and only because the client was adament about making it one. I won't even be going very far. Only to Tanzaku city. That's all I can say."

"Where have I heard that before?" He mutters quietly to himself and the sudden opened palm slap to his shoulder causes him to look down at Haya.

"The chances of that happening to me is slim. Normally this mission would go to a chuunin but the client insisted on a jounin and it was just pure chance I had walked into the mission room to speak with Godaime. Genma was right behind me, it could have been him but I was ahead of him, that's all." Voice firm as she turns away, picking the knife back up and resumes cutting. "Now go play."

"Love you too." Retorts at her back as he turns and exits the kitchen, not seeing her look over her shoulder and mouth the words back while grinning. His attention on the silver haired baby in his arms. "What would you like to play, sweetheart?"

"NINJA!"

"You're still too young. How about we get your blocks out?"

Brown eyes blink up at him before a smile breaks out on her face and nods. "Hai! Na'to play too?!"

"Naruto isn't home yet."

"Oh..."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Love you."

"I love you too."

The front door and a voice calling out causes her to twist rapidly in her father's arms as she shrieks. "Na'to! Na'to! Na'to!!!!" Her little body flops sideways, arms stretched as far out as she can make them, all the while squealing her brother's name at the top of her lungs.

A blond head peers around the door frame and a gleaming pair of blue eyes focus on the little girl. "Oh it's just you."

"NA'TO!!!!!!"

"Who?"

"NA'TO!"

Laughing, he finally comes from around the door, holding a box in his arms and places it on the floor before he reaches out and takes his baby sister from his adoptive father. Tosses her into the air once, making her shriek louder then holds her close, pressing his face to her hair, inhaling the unique baby scent and revealing in the pure love she gives him. Learnt from this small child just what unconditional love really is and it a gift he is always grateful for. "I got something for you, chibi."

"Pre'ent?"

"Yep. Want me to help you open it?"

"Hai!"

He places her down on the floor then drops next to her, sitting cross legged, watching as she struggles with the box. Reaching out, he lifts the lid, revealing a two month old puppy.

"Naruto!"

Blue eyes lift up to land on his father's face. "Dad?"

"I...we...what...!"

"Both you all said that she could have a pet and Kiba owed me."

Shoulders slump and gives Naruto a rueful look then just shakes his head, resigned.

A happy squeal and a series of barks makes not only both of them look to see what is going on, it brings Haya out of the kitchen.

The expression on her face is priceless as she stares at the wolf looking puppy running in circles then she begins to laugh, pressing a hand to her mouth as she watches their daughter chase the animal. It's this scene that Kakashi walks in on and finds his family welcoming the newest member.

Iruka looks up and smiles at the silver haired man, holding a hand out to him so he'll come join them, as Kakashi drapes himself across him and tugs his mask down, kissing him, even as Naruto gags and protests having to see his parents making out in public. A last thought floats through his mind as he relaxes and gives into the feelings.

_'This is the life I choose for myself. And I wouldn't change it for anything.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Was bored so went and scribbled away. Second 'chapter' of Snapshots. Falling under A New Beginning's universe.

Nope, don't own. Aiko and Haya are still mine.

------------------------------------------

"Adorable, aren't they?"

"Hm."

Two pairs of eyes glance at each other before returning to watching the sleepers stretched across the couch.

"Should we?"

"Picture first. Blackmail material."

Rolling his eyes, he stands up and fetches the camera. Coming back, he stops at the shoulder of the other one, taking aim and snaps off two photos then ducks as a pillow soars right where his head had been.

"This means war!"

Livid brown eyes glower at them from the couch as the woman extracts herself from puppy and toddler. Snatching up another pillow, she tackles Iruka, knocking him flat even as she lands on his stomach and starts to pummel him with the pillow.

Kakashi watches on in amusement as Haya, despite acting angry, is laughing as she repeatedly hits Iruka with the cushion. A soft, sleepy 'daddy?' makes him turn and sees Aiko blinking at him. Grinning, he scoops her up and desposits her into his lap.

Aiko blinks again as she stares up at her daddy for a moment and turns her attention to the noises coming from the middle of the floor. Her eyes widen as she sees her other parents playing and quickly wiggles loose of her daddy's arms, squealing as she bolts across the room to tackle them. "Aiko play too! Aiko play too!"

Both Haya and Iruka hesitate as they look at the bouncing three year old then back at one another before matching grins spread across their faces. Aiko falls silent as if sensing danger and shrieks as she bolts for the safety of her daddy. She's too slow and quickly captured as the tickling starts. Shrieks, squeals and unburdened laughter echos through their home; Kakashi suddenly remembering a scene almost identical to this that happened over ten years ago. _'Where has the years gone?' _Getting to his feet, he jumps in to even the odds and yanks Haya sideways, a wolfish grin on his face as he tickles her, his fingers knowing all her sensitive spots. The shrieks of laughter get louder, finally waking Kunai who is quick to join in, his barks and yips mixing in with the laughter.

Naruto freezes in the doorway, Sakura and Sasuke standing on either side of him and he blanches, at the sight greeting them then flushes in embarrasement. "Ehehehehe...?" He looks nervously at his teammates, worried about how they'd react to seeing his parents acting like children.

Sakura just smiles at him, the expression both reassuring and scary at the same time. "They deserve it."

"Let's just get what we came for."

"H...hai!"

As he watches the three teens race up the stairs, Kakashi mulls over how things have changed. He turns his gaze to his family, his expression softens and knows that despite the ups and downs, this is what life is all about.

"Who wants to go out to eat tonight?"


	3. Chapter 3

Third in the Snapshots series. The original characters of Haya, Aiko, Suma and Yayoi are mine, so are the twins Akina and Roka. All others aren't.

I've been trying to write a bittersweet (and sad!) story for two days now. This is the...third (fourth?) attempt and the one I like best. So it automatically gets slated to be the next Snapshots chapter. XD Ain't that a great way to decide. It also came out MUCH longer then I expected.

-------------------------------------------------

Sad eyes stare at the headstone as Aiko slowly drops to her knees and places the flowers she was holding down gently. She presses her fingers against the name carved onto the stone, head turning to look over her shoulder at what remains of her family. Her father standing lone in his grief as he stares down at the double headstones. Naruto lingering by his shoulder with Sasuke nearly glued to his side and Sakura hovers further back. Rising, Aiko turns and goes to her father, wrapping arms around him tightly and presses her face into his black-clad shoulder. Slowly, she becomes aware of him muttering something and the words become clearer.

"Nonononononononono...not again...please..."

She lifts her head to look at her brother, concerned and not a little scared for their father's mental state. Reaching up, she cups his face between her hands and makes him look down at her. "Dad?"

Iruka stares right back at his daughter, unseeing her as he seems to look right through her to the graves behind her. Tears sliding down his face as his entire body shudders and he breaks free of her grip, throwing himself down across the wet grass and graves, weeping.

Swallowing hard, Naruto moves closer to his sister, wrapping his arms around her and hugs her hard. She rests her head on his shoulder as her own go around his waist, returning the hug. Her eyes move across the crowded cemetary, not at all surprised to see so many there. Closing her eyes, she twists around to burrow her face into his neck, finally allowing the tears she has been surpressing to come out, clinging to Naruto and whispers. "It's not fair."

"No, it isn't. But as Dad use to say...life isn't fair, especially for ninjas."

"And what about Dad? What will he do now? He might have been able to work through this if one of them had survived."

Stroking her long silver hair that reminds him so much of their father, he closes his eyes against his own tears, having a difficult time looking at Aiko who embodies both of their deceased parents. "If only I hadn't given them that mission."

"You had no way of knowing." A new voice interrupts, unusually quiet and with an edge of grief to it.

"I'm Hokage. I gave my parents and uncles the mission which _**killed**_ them, Sasuke! I as good as killed them myself!"

Sniffing, Aiko pulls away, rubbing at her face then gives them both a watery smile. "Sasuke is right. You can't see the future. No one can. No one is to blame but those who did this. They managed to take some of them out before..." Trailing off, she looks away.

"Iruka, you up from that wet grass." Suma sits down on her hind quarters and stares down at the sobbing man then lifts her head as the overcast sky opens up, soaking everyone outside within seconds. Green eyes glisten as the bobcat returns her attention to the man and sighing, climbs to her feet and padds over to him. Nudging his arm up, she curls up under it as he clutchs at her fur and for once doesn't bristle when it gets pulled. Movement catchs her attention as a panther settles down on the man's other side. "Aiko summoned you as well?"

"Hmm. Partially. Haya did actually. Before she died. I dragged Genma's ass back here but it wasn't soon enough. He managed to report to Naruto what happened before slumping sideways. Not even Shizune and Sakura working together could save him." Anger heard clearly her voice as Yayoi's tail lashes through the air. "For all of my speed, I wasn't able to save him. None of them."

"You know you did your best." Her ears twist sideways, catching the sounds of people approaching and lifts her head, silently regarding them as they file pass, each pausing to place flowers on each grave before moving on. She nudges Iruka who has fallen silent and nods at Yayoi; standing up, she lifts his upper body enough to allow Yayoi to wiggle under him and lift him free of the cold earth.

"Dad? Come on, let's get you home." Aiko smiles tiredly at Yayoi as she and Naruto ease Iruka off the panther's back. Wrapping her arm around his waist she turns to guide him away and not looking back even as his head moves to keep them in sight until the last possible moment.

_**Three weeks later**_

Iruka stands alone in the wind and rain swept cemetary that houses what little remains of his partners. In his arms two bright boquets and he carefully places one before each stone then without any care, sits down between them even as water seeps into his pants. "It's...hard. Without you both. I wake up and for that one split second think it was all a dream. That neither of you were dead. That you were just in the next room, having already gotten up. For that one moment, I feel...happy again. Then it crashes back down on me." His voice cracks as he lets out a laugh, burying his face in his hands. "I miss you both so much. You were such a huge part of my life and now that you're gone, I feel empty. Directionless. Naruto still won't let me go back to teaching. Not that I blame him, with the constant bouts of depression I'm having." Drawing his knees up, he rests his chin on them and stares out at the still graveyard. "Funny how something comes to mean so much to you and at the time, you never realize it until it's lost. I'm...not complete without you guys. The children have been wonderful. The twins keep showing up and asking if I want to move in with them. They fighting over who 'gets' me."

His voice trails off then sighs, a heartbroken sound. "They don't understand. Aiko and Naruto do. Sasuke understands, more then either Aiko or Naruto could ever hope to. What it's like lose everything and cling to the memories that remain, no matter how painful that is." A gust of wind spirals around him for a moment, making his ponytail bob and lifts his gaze skyward. "I know..I still have the children. It just isn't the same. I knew this day would always come too but as the years went by, the fear faded. ...GODDAMN IT! You both were suppose to be **retired!** No longer going on missions! Haya was going to train genin and you were going to hang around, pissing me off and being a pain in the ass and complaining about the lack of grandkids while I taught." His voice breaks as grief surges up in him again and he bursts into tears, burying his face into his updrawn knees, whispering. "I'm not strong enough without you, my loves. You were my strength. My pilars. The thing that kept me going when you were away on missions. How do I carry on? **TELL ME!"**

A stronger gusts races through the quiet cemetary, swirling around and two voices break the silence of this place dedicated to the dead.

"Iruka."

His body tenses up at hearing that familiar voice he hasn't heard in almost a month. Very slowly, his head raises up until he is staring at the two figures before him. "...Kakashi..Haya...?"

"It's us."

"But...you aren't dead...Right?" Hope grows in his eyes, shifting and climbs to his feet, taking a step towards them.

Gently. "I'm sorry."

The light fades, crushed by those two words and his shoulders slump.

" Knew it was too good to be true."

"Love, you have to stop this."

Head shooting up, a fierce and almost angry look appears as he snaps. "Well forgive me for mourning you both! Forgive me for loving you guys so damn much that it feels like someone ripped my heart from my chest! F...orgive me..." Unable to stay angry and rubs his hand across his face, wiping his tears away. "I'm sorry.."

"For what? You did nothing wrong, koi."

"I...didn't get to say goodbye and tell you how sorry I was. About that argument we had. I said things I shouldn't have. I let you leave when we were all so angry..."

Haya glances at Kakashi then looks back at Iruka, choosing her words carefully. "You know that's not why we died. The fight had nothing to do with it. It was just...bad odds. We were outnumbered. Even if we had been younger, we still wouldn't have been able to make it back alive. Maybe. It was something outside of our control."

"..Promise?"

"Yes. Oh love, you should know by now that we would do anything within our power to come home safely. This last mission was no different. And just for you to know, even if we had been angry when we left, we pushed those emotions down because we **were** highly trained shinobis."

Feeling the tears pricking at the corner of his eyes, he swallows rapidly and drinks in the sight before him. "I love you both so much. I can't survive without you. Let me go with you!"

Another shared look and Kakashi approaches the shaking man, lowering his voice. "You can't, love. You're needed here. The children still need you. Shhh." A finger is placed against his lips as that oh-so familiar silver head shakes side to side slightly. "No protests, Iruka. You will be joining us soon enough. Enjoy what life you have left. I'm sorry we died and left you. We had no choice." The finger withdrawns but replaced by a palm cupping his cheek as a sad brown eye stares at him. "Don't mourn us forever. When it's your time, we'll be waiting. Know that." He glances over at Haya then returns his gaze to Iruka, smiling at him from under his mask. His free hand reaches up to pull it down then Kakashi leans forward to kiss him, pressing their mouths together as he pours all the love he has for him into it. Easing back, a longing yet sad expression on his features. "Shhhh no more tears, love." His thumb wipes the solitary tear away then steps aside even as Haya reaches for Iruka.

"We love you. Remember that. Keep the happy memories close to your heart." Her hands, cooler then normal, slide up to grasp his face, tugging him down for a kiss. Almond shaped eyes glisten with unshed tears as she hugs him tightly. "We had thirty years together. A lifetime to create memories. It was more then I could have hoped for, love. Promise that you'll take care of yourself."

Throat working but no sound comes as he desparately tries not to answer her even as her eyes darken and demand his promise from him. "I..."

"Haya, it's time."

"What? No not yet!" Her head jerks back towards Iruka, a mix of fear and pleading in her gaze. "Promise me you won't do anything foolish!"

Spurred by the expression she is giving him, he nods. "I promise." Shoulders sagging, he watches as his lovers stop before him. "This is goodbye then isn't it."

"Maaa more like a see you later."

Arms engulf his body and a rough yet sadly affectionate voice whispers in his ear as Iruka feels something press into his hand.

"Time to wake up, love."

"Wha...?" His voice trails off as darkness swarms over him, the last thing he sees is Haya and Kakashi staring back at him, sadness and love on their faces before they, too, fade away. Groaning, he shivers suddenly and cracks open his eyes to see four fearful faces staring down at him. "Kids...?"

A chorus of 'Dad!' and 'You're alive!' greet him as he struggles upright and looks around confused, wondering when he fell asleep and something warm and round is pressing against his palm. Slowly, he uncurls his hand to stare in muted surprise at the two wedding rings resting there. Rings that were buried in the nearly empty graves set aside for Kakashi and Haya.

"Dad?"

His eyes come up to meet the still worried faces of his children. Feeling more at peace then he has since learning that not only did his spouses die but Genma and Raidou perished along side them.

"What's in your hand, Dad?"

"Are you alright, Dad?"

"Stupid question, idiot!"

"Hey! Watch who you are calling an idiot!"

"Akina! Roka! Would you both just shut _**up?!"**_

Watching his children fight, he feels a laugh bubbling up and begins to laugh so hard tears slide down his face. Rubbing at his face, he feels their eyes on him and reopens his to see Akina choking her twin as Aiko is hauling her backwards and Naruto is crouched by his side. "I'm fine, Naruto."

"You sure?" The blond stares at his father, blue eyes stricken from the memory of them finding him slumped between the headstones. "Don't do that to us again, please. We...thought we lost you too, Dad."

Staring back, he drags Naruto to him, giving him a tight hug. "I promise. I'm here to stay." Using the stone next to him as a crutch, he drags himself to his feet and lightly caresses the smooth stone. Looking up at them, he smiles. "Let's go home."

_**Many years later**_

Leaves float through the air, spun around by the wind as a small group of people huddle in coats against the chilly autumn air; everyone else having already came and gone for the funeral of one of Konoha's most loved teachers.

"Do you think he's happy now? I mean, really happy."

"He's with them again."

"Dad wasn't the same, even after _that day_. I'd still like to know where he got Mom and Dad's rings from. Didn't we have them buried?"

Three voices mingle together, a fourth figure standing away from them, staring at the third name added to the double headstone.

"You're finally with them again. I hope you're happy, Dad." Naruto places his hand on the top of the stone, no longer smooth and new but weather-worn and showing it's age. "I can't believe that it's been almost twenty years since Mom and Dad died. How you managed each day was nothing short of a miracle. Every day, we were so glad you didn't give in. We're going to miss you, you know." He doesn't look up as Sasuke appears at his side. "I'm not going back to my office today, Sasuke."

"I wasn't going to say that you should. Family is more important right now." Placing his hand over the one resting on the cold marble. "Something you and your family taught me." He pauses then straightens up, removing his hand. "I have something to tell you. Iruka-sensei made me promise that I wouldn't tell you until after he passed on."

"What is it?"

"The reason why he stopped wishing for death. It was the day you and your siblings found him unconscious here." Dark eyes meet bright blue as he pushes on. "He saw Haya-san and Kakashi. They made him promise them he wouldn't do anything stupid."

"How in the hell do you know this?"

"He told me."

"..."

"Iruka-sensei wanted to know if I had ever dreamt about my dead parents. About them coming to tell me goodbye and that they loved me. I asked why and he told me. He wanted you to know but knew you would have thought him crazy."

"Ehehehe. Maybe?"

"That's why he asked me not to say anything until afterwards."

"You really believe he saw them, don't you."

"The proof is undeniable. He showed me their rings. The rings that I watched being placed in a box and inserted into the grave."

Blue eyes move from his lover to his siblings huddled together still then lowers his gaze to the ground where a silent bobcat sits just staring at the headstone. Never before in his life had Naruto seen Suma so quiet; not even after his mother died. "Hey mangy cat. You going to just sit there forever?" His usual taunt of the summon lacking its usual heat and she doesn't even bother to response, causing a fission of concern to appear in his belly.

"Naruto, leave her be." A hand clamping on his wrist arrests the forward motion.

"Naruto, Sasuke."

Two heads, one dark and the other bright turn to face the silver-haired Aiko.

"There's a lot to still do."

"Hai. We're coming."

"It still hurts to look at her, doesn't it." Voice low to pervent her from overhearing as they move away from the grave and it's silent guardian.

"Sometimes. There'll be times where I caught a glimse of silver out of the corner of my eye, I'll look up expecting Dad to be grinning at me. Or when she pulls her hair back...I see Mom's face."

The small group exits the cemetary, not looking back as they struggle to unite against this newest tragedy in their lives. If they had looked back, they would have seem a glow flickering around the grave until two figures are standing there, just waiting patiently. Suma turns her face from the headstone to the two people standing nearby and nods once but doesn't budge. Soon, a third glow appears as a second man comes into existance. He looks down at himself then at the other two. A broad smile, free of all traces of sadness graces his face. The other two smile in return before stretching their arms out to embrace him.

_"Welcome home. We missed you."_

_"I love you. I've missed you too."_

The words are carried on a blast of icy wind, leaves scattering as if by an invisible hand.

_"Goodbye everyone. Until we meet again._

Pure, joyful laughter seems to ring out across the cemetary as the glows mingle then flare and fade, leaving Suma all alone in the now empty graveyard.

"Goodbye, my friends."


	4. Chapter 4

I wasn't going to write this until a later date but since writing helps to me to focus and I really don't feel up to packing just yet. So instead, here I am instead.

Kishimoto owns the wonderful manga known as Naruto. I'm just playing with his creation. Mitsu Akiko, Tamanazi Haya, Aiko and the summon cats are mine.

This is a story that includes a threesome. Means three legal adults are in a relationship, two of which are men. If you don't like that then don't read. There is also only one 'yaoi' pairing: GenmaxRaidou. Another note, the Snapshots/A New Beginning/Unbroken Bond's Tamanazi Haya is NOT related to Kakashi. In Aruhi no Hakkyou, she is his cousin. Unbroken Bonds and Aruhi no Hakkyou fall in completely different 'universes' while Snapshots and A New Beginning are within the same one.

--------------------------

Drunken laughter rings out across the Tamanazi clan's land where almost a hundred people have gathered near the edge of their lake for one of the oddest weddings Konoha has ever seen. And likely ever. Several children run around, their laughter mingling with the adults' voices.

Naruto grins at his mother, for once not wearing his bright orange jumpsuit. His black suit making his hair and eyes stand out more then usual. "Mom, why are you going through with this if you don't want to?"

Pulling a face, Haya tugs on the dress she was forced into, grimacing. "I never said that. What I _did_ say was I feel ridiculous. And look the part. I'm wearing _red_. Red! I feel like I just took a goddamn bloodbath. I hate the color red. But, of course, your father wouldn't hear of waiting until after I gave birth. Seven months pregnant and I'm getting married. If I could move fast enough, I would gut him. Slowly and painfully. Look at me! I swallowed a fucking pumpkin and between that, this stupid dress and the fact I'm wearing _**red**_...he has another thing coming if he expects me to drop my surname and take his!" Her swollen stomach sticking out oddly on her petite frame, looking as if the slightest pressure would snap her in half. "I'm going to kill him the first chance I get."

Quickly deciding that running away from his mother would be a good idea and he inches away then runs.

Watching him go, Haya snorts then growls at the woman who gave her a scandalized look. "Fuck off. I'm pregnant, getting married and I carry _**sharp, pointy**_ weapons." Hiking up her skirts, she stomps off best she can, the added weight making her feel lopsided. "Never again. Never, ever again. Kakashi or Iruka can do this next time if they want more kids. I'm **not** their personal breeding machine." She leaves a trail of confused and wary guests, muttering to herself. Loudly.

Carefully, Genma turns to his lover and speaking very quietly in the hopes Haya won't magically overhear him. "I would go warn Kakashi and Iruka that their bride-to-be is pissed." Pausing a moment, he grins. "But it's just much more fun to watch her blow up at them."

"Some friend you are." The scarred jounin takes another swallow of sake.

"Yep. Good friend, that's me."

Wisely, Raidou says nothing as a hush filters through the crowd then there is a loud shriek of fury followed immediately by an ear-piercing scream.

_**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU 'MISPLACED' KAKASHI AND IRUKA, GAI! GO FUCKING FIND THEM BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO THE MAIN COURSE!"**_

An equally loud yelp is heard then a cloud of chakra smoke spreads outwards from Gai's escape.

_**"FUCK THIS! I'M GOING HOME! THEY CAN GET MARRIED WITHOUT ME." **_

Yanking her skirts up to her knees, she awkwardly stalks away from the crowd, heading for her house. Sandaime standing at the alter set up for the wedding and left staring after the redhead.

"...So, is it a good thing that I'm the one holding onto the rings?"

Raidou rolls his eyes and pushes his cup into Genma's hands. "Stay here."

"Huh? Where are you doing?" Eyes go to the cup then the other man.

"Someone has to calm her down and Iruka isn't here." Shrugging, Raidou turns to follow their angry friend.

Senbon twitching, Genma looks at him. "Something tells me that isn't wise, love."

"Would you rather she stay so mad that she goes into pre-mature labor?" Locking gazes with his partner, he stares him down.

"...Right. Carry on. When she starts throwing things, run."

Shaking his head, Raidou trots off towards the houses making up the Tamanazi district. Carefully entering the house, he pauses to remove his shoes. Raidou locates his friend's chakra signature coming from the kitchen and walks into the room. Sighing when he sees her resting against the table, one of her hands pressed to her stomach. "You have to calm down, Haya. Anger isn't good for the baby." Approaching her as one would a wild animal, he cautiously puts a hand on the nap of her neck, squeezing slightly. "Breathe."

Inhaling deeply, eyes closed she attempts to slide into a light mediation state. Ever so slowly, her body relaxes and the pains coarsing through her fade. "Aspirin?"

"Hai. Stay there." He steps back, heading to the cabinet he knows his friends keep any medicine. Fetching the bottle and a glass of water, he drops down to his knees next to her, pushing the glass into her hand then three small white pills. "Haya, don't let it get to you like this. The baby will come to soon if you don't stay relaxed."

"Why do you think I wanted to wait until after I had her? Weddings are stressful on a good day but this one just wants to go down in the history books as Konoha's Strangest Wedding."

"You're a little late on that front. It's already the strangest. I can give a list of why." Smoothing a loose piece of hair from her face, he grins up at her.

Glowering at him, she folds her arms awkwardly over her chest; her growing girth making her lift her arms higher then usual. "No thank you. I'm sure I know all those reasons. The one at the top of the list would be the fact three people are marrying each other." Lowering her eyes, she suddenly hesitates. "Raidou?"

"Haya?"

"Should I even be doing this?"

Hesitating himself, he tries to understand what she meant by the question. "Haya, I'm not a mind-reader. You're going to have to tell me what you meant." His voice gentle as he places his hand on her knee.

"Getting married. Having this child. Everything. I don't feel like me anymore. I'm not **me** any longer. Whenever I look in a mirror, all I see is a stranger staring back at me."

"I could say that it's just your hormones talking. That'd be insulting and dismissive of your feelings. You have fears, everyone does. Don't let them overwhelm you, Haya." Squeezing on her knee, he offers the only advice he can to his friend.

"Ninja 101." Her voice is husky. Digging up a smile for him, she nods and grimaces. "I haven't been acting much like a ninja lately. It's like my training never existed."

"You're pregnant. It's expected." Getting to his feet, he holds a hand out to her, grinning when she takes it and helps her to her feet. "Do you still want to go through with this?"

She mutely regards him, brown eyes bland as she just stares up at the scarred jounin standing there.

"Haya?"

"Hold on. I'm thinking."

"Haya..."

"I'm still thinking."

"Well, think while I drag you out there." Suiting actions to words, he scoops her up before she has a chance to protest and forming the handseals, transports them back outside. Appearing by the alter, he sets her down on her feet only to receive a fist in the side of his head.

"Grrrrrrr."

"Bad for the baby."

Glaring at him, she huffs and turns, pointedly ignoring him. Haya comes face to face with two blurry-eyed men stare back, both looking very pale -and green in Kakashi's case- as they are held upright by Asuma and Gai. Her eyes narrow slightly then sighs. "Sandaime, please get on with it before these idiots pass out or I end up going into labor from the suppressed desire to _**beat their idiotic brains in!"**_ She pauses and fixes Genma, Gai, Asuma and the two chuunins trying to melt into the background with a dark scowl. _**"Yes that includes all of you!" **_

Sakura turns to her teammates, her expression uneasy. "...Naruto, is this normal?"

"Yep. Mom's been taking it easy lately, cause she's pregnant and all."

"Normal! Easy!"

"Sakura-chan?"

"...I'm going to end up just like them...from being trained under Kakashi-sensei..."

"...Sakura-chan, snap out of it."

"Hn."

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The pink-haired kunoichi bursts into tears.

_**"NO CRYING ALLOWED AT MY WEDDING!! UNLESS IT'S DONE BY ME!"**_

"Yep, normal."


	5. Chapter 5

This was spawned last night while I was talking to my best friend about Naruto and our roleplay.

My OCs are still mine. And Kishimoto still has the rights to Naruto. Only borrowing them.

Someone pointed out that I mixed up then and than. I went back over this chapter to fix that mistake. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. I do proofread but things can be overlooked.

--------------------------

"I hate these kind of missions." Haya growls as she halts in front of the opened gates leading into Konoha and lifts her head before sighing. "It's good to be home." She shoots the guards a dark glare when they snicker at her. "Shut up, Kotetsu, Izumo." She wisely doesn't tell them how ridiculous she already feels dressed up as a geisha, having shed the makeup and elaborate hairstyle on while her way back but still in the kinomo. Hiking the skirts up around her knees, for the hundredth time, she marches towards the guard station to show them just how annoyed she is when a scream fills the air.

All three of them tense up, going for their individual weapons when the scream comes again, this time a word can be made out.

_** b i "MOM!" /i /b **_

"Naruto?" Spotting her running son, she stares at his approaching form with a perplexed expression and can only wonder what happened.

"Mom! Come quick!" He latches onto her arm, hauling her sideways as he doubletimes it back in the direction he just came from.

Twisting, she uses his momentum against him, locking one leg around his and yanking hard. She allows her own momentum to pull her backwards, flipping herself easily back to her feet despite the long skirts tangling around her legs. Plants her hands on her hips, she stares down at him. "First, you will tell me what has you so riled. Then we will go wherever you are trying to take me."

"He's back!" Naruto bounds to his feet and makes a reaching motion for his mother when the glare he receives freezes him. "They found Dad!"

Her eyes widen and she hauls the skirts back up then secures them once more. Forming the needed amount of chakra, she vanishes in a puff of smoke, leaving Naruto gapping at the spot she inhabitated. i _'Kakashi, you fool! Where have you been these last six months?! /i ' _

She appears in a hallway of the hospital, startling a nurse who drops the tray she was carrying. Closing her eyes, she reaches out and just i _feels /i _ for her husbands' chakra. Feeling the pulse of it coming from down the hall, she hurriedly makes her way there. Halting, she flares her own then slides the door open, going inside.

"Iruka?"

Exhausted brown eyes lift to meet her own worried ones. A weak yet ecstatic smile is tossed in her direction. "He'll be alright. He's just resting." His fingers tighten around the pale hand trapped between his own tanned ones. "Sasuke was in here right after they brought him in and lifted the jutsu. He regained conscious for a few minutes, long enough for Tsunade-sama to evaluate his condition." i _And his sanity_. /i Unspoken words linger in the air.

Stepping closer, she wraps her arms around the chuunin and sighs, resting her cheek against his ponytail. Her eyes stray to the still and sleeping form of their partner. "And you? How are you doing?" Her mission having taken her out of Konoha for the last three weeks. Haya tightens her grip on Iruka when she senses him tensing up than forcibly relaxing and she drops a kiss to the side of his head. "I'm sorry. I wish I had been here." i _But no one else could have pulled off the mission. /i _

"He's home at least. So are you. I'll be alright." i _Now that both of you are back where you belong. /i _He tilts his head backwards and works the fingers of one hand into the base of her long, knee length braid and pulls her down for a proper kiss.

"Hm." Haya allows him to dominate her temporary, giving herself into the kiss before breaking it. Concern appears in her eyes as she notices and reaches out to touch the large, purple bruise covering one cheek. "What happened?" i I know. I'm here. I love you. /i 

"Oh this? Kakashi had a nightmare and started to fight. I tried to pin him long enough for the doctors to arrive. I dodged. His fist was aimed at my nose and I wasn't fast enough to avoid it completely." Iruka slides his fingers from her hair, letting his hand drop limply into his lap and looks away from his wife's gaze. "I'm fine. Really, Haya." i I'm not lying. Honestly. I'm glad you're back safe. I love you. /i 

Her fingers trace the bruise lightly even as she nods in agreement. She having seen much worse injuries then this but still doesn't like the thought of her Iruka being hurt, especially by their Kakashi. She says nothing, for their relationship isn't about words but those quiet spaces between; those deep, peaceful silences where they communicate much more deeply then any word can ever express. The silences and gentle, understanding looks they give one another. Cupping his face between her palms, she leans forward and presses a kiss to his forehead lovingly; then, in a show of her complete understanding of his need, slides into his lap, wrapping his arms around her petite frame. Resting her head against his shoulder, she gazes at their slumbering husband, content. A smile spreads across her face as she feels Iruka kiss the top of her head before he tugs her closer.

The rustle of her kinomo echoes in that quiet room as they stand guard over their recovering lover.


	6. Chapter 6

Argh, this wasn't suppose to be so long. eyes it warily It was suppose to be much shorter. My muses are gonna be the death of me. This chapter ties in with Life's Journey: Learning to Live and contains **spoilers **for future chapters. We know so little about Sakumo and Kakashi's mother. And in _**no way, shape or form **_is Tamanazi Akina Kakashi's mother! Incest is one of the very few things I can't read.

I also think that there will only be one or two more chapters of Snapshots. This is...number six? Eight is a good number. I want to get this series finished and focus more on my other three in progress stories. Aruhi no Hakkyou will most likely have a second chapter, just not yet. A New Beginning, Thalassa's Story and Life's Journey rank higher on my To Do list.

Naruto is property of Kishimoto and the OCs are my mine.

-----------------

"You know, my mother was in love with your father."

His wife's voice floats through the still summer air, causing him to freeze in mid-motion and he jerks his head around to stare at the red head resting next to his thigh. Iruka muffling a snicker even as he shifts, his head pillowed on Kakashi's stomach.

"What?"

"I _said_: My mother was in love with your father."

Even though he can't see her face very well, he can hear the rolling eyes in her voice. "I heard you the first time."

"Then why...oh never mind, this is you I'm talking about."

Iruka finally loses control and rolls onto his side as the laughter erupts, his entire body shaking from the force.

Kakashi inhales deeply, closing his eyes and does his best to ignore the sound even as it makes him feel warm and happy. Contentment flowing through him as he and his lovers enjoy the warm summer day; they having decided to spend time alone with one another away from the rest of the village. His hand locates the long braid of hair he was toying with and resumes unraveling the dark red strands, running his fingers through to remove any tangles. The urge to know what she meant with those words causing him to give in and ask.

"How do you know that our parents had been in love?"

"Mother told me." Haya's voice is soft and gentle, allowing him this show of affection, her eyes open and gazing up at the endless blue sky spreading above them. Iruka falling mute to listen.

"Your mother died fighting the Kyubi and you were in the village itself, helping to evacuate civilians." _How in the hell can you find that out when there was miles between you?_

She never removes her attention from the clouds floating above, voice still containing a peaceful quality. "She had written me a letter. It was started when she was pregnant with me. Mother did the same for Miharu." _Are you really a genius? You clearly aren't using your brain today. _

Reaching out, Kakashi pulls Iruka back in, running his free hand through his husband's unbound hair idly. "If they were in love, why didn't they end up together?" _Yes I am a genius and I'll prove it to you, so take that._

"They had responsibilities that kept them apart. Your father was betrothed to another. Mother felt responsible for Father, whom she _did_ love; he only really knew the clan and never regained his memories prior to Mother finding him. In her letter, she mentioned that the family kept pushing her to stop worrying about duty and having heirs and not let the man she loved slip away. She was happy with Father but...not as happy as she could have been. It was her one regret." Pausing, Haya casts her head to the side to look at her husbands, a slow, tender smile on her face. "I was not going to repeat my mother's mistake." Slowly, her eyes darken at a memory. "When he...comm...died, she didn't take it well. I believe she blamed herself." Stumbling over that word, she pales a bit, shooting Kakashi a worried look, remembering **his** reaction after Sakumo died.

Eye closing, Kakashi tries to dispel the memory of his father's lifeless body with a sword piercing his stomach and back. He reopens his eye when something or some_one_ blocks the sun. He curses the fact he decided to forgo his mask and cringes at the double looks he is on the receiving end of. Pushing them away long enough to sit up, he rubs at the back of his head. His attention drops from them to his hands resting limply in his lap. "If she loved him so much, why wasn't she there for him?"

"She did love him and was the only person who didn't shun him, love. I think that the moment she found his body, she realized the depth of her mistake and that she should have listened to her heart. I don't believe that Mother ever forgave herself. I know that I wouldn't if I had been in her place." Carefully, Haya reaches out and pulls the silver haired man down until his head rests in her lap. Stroking his hair, she looks at Iruka and shakes her head at the look he's sending her. _No, not yet, my love. _"Kashi, love, I know it's painful but if what had happened with our parents hadn't, we most likely wouldn't be here today. In this very place. This time." Struggling to come up with words to ease his pain, she casts her mind back to her childhood, trying to remember a half-forgotten memory, her mother's words echoing through time's mists.

_"I want you to listen to me, Haya, and keep this_ _close to your heart at all times. It's something that __**my**__ mother taught me on her deathbed and I had forgotten her final words. I pray you don't repeat my mistake. For your sake. And the sake of the person you love. Don't let the one you love slip away. Hold on. As tight as you can. We are human too, ninja or not, and need to find love. Be it frienship or romantic. Hold close the ones you cherish. Always let them know you care. They could be lost to you without warning. You would have nothing left but regret and guilt, my daughter, and it will eat away at you until you are nothing but a shell."_

_"Mother? What were Grandmother's last words?"_

_A sad, heartbreaking smile. __**'Life's journey isn't about the journey itself, Akina, but the people whom you touch and -who touch you- along the way. Live and grow strong, my little one, but cherish the people you love for they can be lost to you at anytime. Stand fast to protect what's important. And never forget that you are not alone. As long as you will let them, your friends will be by your side. Especially Sakumo-kun. Be happy, my little one, and never let him go. He loves you very much.'**__ Her voice wistful. "I had forgotten her last lesson. Haya, you can never turn back time and undo past mistakes. You must live your life the best way you can. When you find love, grab onto and refuse to let go." _

_"But what if I don't realize what I feel is love and they find someone else?"_

_"That is when you wish them all the happiness in the world and let go. Part of truly loving someone is loving them enough to let them be happy. Even if it's with someone else." _

_"Is that what happened between you and Sakumo-san?"_

_"...Yes, Haya, that's what happened. I knew he loved me, as I loved him but I let foolish notions come between us. His father forced him to marry someone else and I married your father. Before you ask, yes, I love your father but..Sakumo was...is the one I love most. It is something I regret every single day. If only I had..." A hand comes to rest on her head. "But, at the same time, I have a loving husband, two wonderful daughters and yes, I am happy. Regret, however, is a terrible thing and I can't help but think 'what if.'" _

_"I promise, Mother, I'll never forget."_

_A smile, still heartbreaking sad but now content as well. "That's my girl." _

_"Mother?"_

_"Yes, Haya?"_

_"This is goodbye, isn't it?" Before them the sky begins to darken as malevolent chakra spirals in ever increasing circles. _

_"Yes, my little one, this is goodbye." _

_"I love you, Mother. Tell Father?"_

_"I will." A pause and a kiss is pressed to her forehead as she slides her hand over the top of her head in a caress. "I love you too, sweetling. I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be. Be happy, Mother." _

Pulling her thoughts together, she hunches over the form curled in front of her and whispers into his ear, remembering those parting words. "We can't turn back time, love, and undo our past mistakes. We can only live our lives the best we can." _'Mother, is this what you meant? I hope so. Wherever you are, I pray you are happy now. _Her attention stays on the man whose head rests in her lap. A ghostly hand seems to brush over her long, unbound hair, causing her head to come up, and look around for her mother's familiar form. _'Mother? No, I'm imagining it, that's all.'_ "You aren't alone, my love, we're here. For as long as you want us." Haya doesn't need to look at Iruka, sensing his agreement in the way he settles behind her, pressing against her back and loops his arms around her before cupping Kakashi's face lovingly. Feeling his gentle smile, she covers his hand with her own small one.

_Together._


	7. Chapter 7

Since Naruto and the others have been neglected these past few chapters, they're going to be the focus of the final two.

This monster morphed into an almost one-shot. eying it Can't seem to ever really write very short things. Even when it's for a drabble challenge. Only Missing You (GW) and Peeping Fox (xxxHolic) are truly short stories.

Can't claim Naruto and co. All the OCs are mine.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are nineteen/twenty. Kakashi thirty-four/thirty-five. Haya thirty-three/thirty-four and Iruka thirty-two or thirty-three. And Aiko is about seven and in the Academy. Sakura insisted that Naruto drop the suffix when addressing her because they (and Sasuke) have all have grown closer together over the years.

--------------------

Violent shaking slowly worms its' way through his returning conscious and groaning faintly causes the hands to pause. A second later, they're back with vengeance and shaking him even harder then before. A hissed, 'Naruto!' follows the hands. Pain surges through his body, making him thrash until the same hands pin him easily to the damp smelling earth under his cheek. "Sa...?"

Warm breathe slides along his face as the person shaking him leans down, whispering in his ear. "Wake _up, _Naruto! We have to get out of here before they find us."

Summoning strength, a blue eye cracks open and attempts to focus on the pink-topped blur hovering above his prone body. "Saku..."

"Yes, it's me. C'mon _**c'mon! **_We don't have time for this." Her voice still low, Sakura hauls him into a sitting position and drags one of his arms across her shoulders, bracing herself then drags him free of the mud. "Walk, damn it." Pulling him along, her head constantly turns to keep an eye on their surroundings.

Feeling his strength returning, Naruto puts more of his weight on his legs, wobbling a bit but recovering from whatever knocked him out. "How long was I out?" Keeping his voice quiet, he extends his senses, listening for the enemy.

"Half an hour." Releasing her grip on him, the kunioichi scans the trees for any sight of their pursuers. "Either they haven't found us yet or they know where we are."

"Where's the others?" Naruto leaps into a tree, Sakura following as they begin to sprint towards Konoha, half-hoping that the rest of their team was sent ahead yet knowing they weren't.

"Dead." Her answer short, the tone it was delivered in alerting him not to ask anymore questions.

Bounding to another branch, Naruto keeps his gaze forward, not looking at his friend. Suddenly, he throws himself sideways, knocking Sakura off the branch even as he vanishes in a puff of smoke, a line of kunai quivering where they had just been. Leaping out of another tree, Naruto crashes into one of their enemies, slitting the man's throat before he has a chance to react. The tree he's perched in shakes violently, a clear sign Sakura used her monstrous strength. Shouts fill the air, Naruto throwing himself back into the battle.

Blood dripping down her arm, Sakura glances around once the battle is over; a stillness now filling the forest and after making sure there is no more lurking enemy ninja around, she looks upwards to Naruto and nods once. The blond leaps down, joining her. Turning, she moves off at a near sprint, knowing he'll follow.

The rest of their journey is made in silence. Either wanting to speak, even when they come to the road that leads to Konoha's gates. Dropping out of the trees as one, they share a long silent look before approaching the open gates.

Glancing over at the guard shack, Naruto waves at the two chuunin stationed there. Neither he nor Sakura stopping to address them. The older of the two chuunin waves back as his partner scribbles something down on the scroll in front of her.

Once they're out of hearing and sight range, Naruto catchs up with Sakura, touching her on the arm. "Sakura?" Concerned blue eyes lock on pale green.

"I'm fine, Naruto." She covers his hand with her own, squeezing lightly. Her expression troubled despite her words.

"There was nothing you could have done. Ask anyone and they would tell you the same." His words blunt as always.

"You're repeating something Iruka-sensei or Kakashi-sensei told you." Disbelief colors her voice, she giving him a sharp look.

Scowling, Naruto gives her a dark look. "What? I can't come up with things on my own?"

Her laughter rings out then is cut off and she looks sad suddenly. "Most of what you say is repeats of things your parents told you." Her eyes dart down to her blood streaked hands then away. "Let's go." Dropping the conversation, she resumes heading for the Hokage tower.

Staring after his friend, Naruto shakes his head and follows at a trot. Catching up, he keeps pace with her, glancing at her from the corner of his eye constantly.

"Stop it."

Grinning sheepishly at being caught, the blond shrugs. "Sorry." He not sounding at all sorry.

Squeals of children and voices of others float around them. A loud bark has them tensing and reaching for weapons even as a puppy races past with a child.

Naruto opens his mouth to speak when a 'Yo' breaks into the silence surrounding the two. He turns his head to see his parents approaching and the sight of them releases the rest of the tension in his body. "Dad! Mom!" A grin spreads across his face as he enthusiastically greets his parents, crashing into his mother and lifts her right off her feet.

"Put me down, you overgrown puppy." Haya puts up with the abuse than smacks her son in the head.

Letting go of his mother, he turns to his fathers and his grin widens but to the older ninja, they see the sadness in both his and Sakura's eyes. Diving in for a hug, Naruto grabs his brown-haired father tightly, feeling Iruka's arms wrapping around him snugly. Looking at the scarred chuunin, he smiles and shrugs, knowing that later his parents will corner him to dig out the details of this mission. Releasing his pony-tailed father, Naruto faces the taller silver-haired man, eying him, hesitating in showing public affection to Kakashi.

"What? No hug?" Kakashi spreads his arms open, waiting and grunting when Naruto slams into him and wraps his arms around the young man firmly. A gloved hand buries itself into spiky blond strands as Naruto squeezes the breathe from his lungs.

Laughing, Iruka raps Naruto on the back. "Let go of him, Naruto."

Grinning, the blond shinobi releases his father and with an impish twinkle, presses a fast kiss to his masked cheek. Leaping backwards, Naruto grabs Sakura's hand and hauls her with him, leaving his parents staring after them in amusement.

"Come over tonight for dinner, you two!" Haya calls out, watching them acknowledge her with waves before they're gone around a corner.

"I can't believe you did that! In the middle of the street!" Sakura wheezes out between laughter, slowing down.

Opening his mouth to explain why, a loud booming voice fills the air.

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL! WHAT A BRILLANT SHOW OF YOUTH AND FAMILY LOVE! YOU AND YOUR FAMILY ARE STILL IN THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUR YOUTH!"

Kakashi's response goes unheard.

"HOW MODERN OF YOU, MY RIVAL! SUCH A HIP REPLY! IT'S TIME TO TELL ME YOUR SECRETS! HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO CAPTURE THE HEARTS OF THE FAIR IRUKA-SENSEI AND LOVELY HAYA-SAN!"

Eyes wide, Sakura stares at her friend. "You did that on purpose! Naruto! I can't believe you!" Bursting into laughter, she doubles over and collapses against the wall behind her.

Impishly, Naruto grins at her watching her laugh and knowing he managed to get her to forget about Suki and Taako's deaths, even if for a few minutes. He pats the choking and sputtering Sakura on the back gleefully.

Wiping at her eyes, Sakura slowly straightens still snickering. "Thank you, Naruto." Sorrow lingers in her eyes but the shadows aren't so deep.

"You're welcome. Family looks after each other." Dropping an arm across his 'sister's' shoulders, he gives her a hug as they head for Hokage tower together.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, here it is. The final chapter of Snapshots. There will be no more of this story being written. Check out my others, three of which are on-going.

I don't own Naruto but Aiko is mine.

Hope everyone enjoyed this. I had a lot of fun writing Snapshots.

-----------------

"Shit! Aiko, what are you wearing!"

The shout has her turning around and she fixes her brother with a look. "Clothing, what does it look like?" Her eyes move down to the outfit she has on. The knee length skirt clinging to her body with an equally clingy top showing off her curves drastically.

"You...you aren't going out in that!" A shaking finger is pointed in her direction as horrified blue eyes sweep up and down her body. "You look like a freaking whore! No sister of mine is going out in public looking like that!" He shrieks at her.

"Hey! I do not! Sakura-san wears less then this! You don't go and tell her calling her a whore." Stung by his words, she strikes out verbally, face flushing with anger all the while cursing internally that fact she inherited not only her father's silver hair but his pale skin too.

"Of course not! Sakura scares me! I'm not about to go call her that! That's not the point! Over my dead body will you get out of this house in that...outfit!" Folds his arms over his chest as he fixes her with a glare.

"I'd like to see you stop me!" Shouts right back, she refusing to budge and snarls at her big brother. "You don't even live here anymore! Off living in the Uchiha district with Sasuke. You have no right to tell me how to dress, Naruto!"

"I have every right! I'm your big brother!"

"No you don't! I don't care if you were Hokage of the entire world!"

"Do too! I am too Hokage!"

"Not! Big deal, Naruto!"

Kunai lifts his head from where he's been watching the whole thing and sighs. "Some of us are trying to sleep, you know."

"Shut up, mutt."

"Don't call my dog a mutt, baka!"

"Hey!"

Aiko shoves her brother towards the door, trying to force him through it so she can lock him out.

"We're not done here!"

"Yes we are!"

"I'm telling our parents!"

"FINE! TELL THEM I QUIT BEING A NINJA AND BECAME A WHORE!" Aiko's scream and her door slamming close rattles the windows and causes Naruto to cringe and cover his ears as he warily eyes the now shut down.

"..."

Naruto cringes again, feeling a flair of chakra before it fades and knows Aiko teleported out of her room. A grimace on his face, he turns to head downstairs only to come face to face with his lover and squawks, falling backwards, landing on the stair behind him. "Sasuke! What in the hell are you doing here!"

"You're suppose to be working." Dark eyes glare down at the blond. "Not creating a clone and skip out to piss off your sister."

"Eh...well you see.."

"No excuses, Naruto."

Scowling up at Sasuke, he climbs to his feet, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at the jounin. Barely. "How much did you hear?"

"From the moment you said you had every right to tell Aiko what to do." Shoots him another look, turning and heading back downstairs. "We're going back to your office and you will finish up that paperwork."

"Why are you my assistant again?!" Naruto groans loudly.

Ignoring the noises his lover makes, Sasuke calmly exits the house with Naruto on his heels. "Your regular assistant is in the hospital from your latest prank backfiring and catching her in the face."

"..."

"Idiot."

"Hey! You can't call me that! I'm the Hokage! You're suppose to treat me with respect."

"Idiot-sama."

"..."

"You said be respectful."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Completely ignoring the shouts issuing from Naruto, Sasuke calmly enters the other man's office and dismisses the ANBU inside; canceling the search for their missing Hokage at the same time. Reaching sideways, he grabs hold of the coat Naruto has on, hauling him backwards and into his chair. "Finish." He points to the pile of paper work waiting Naruto's attention.

"But this is so boring!"

"If you finish it by six, we'll go get ramen."

"...You're bribing me."

"Do you want the ramen or not?"

"..Yes."

"Then work, idiot."

"Asshole."

Taking his spot behind Naruto's chair, he pays no attention to the blond muttering death threats.


End file.
